powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Peak Human Condition/Enhanced
The power to possess physical/mental abilities enhanced beyond that of a normal member of the user's species. Also Called *Advanced Condition *Prime Condition Capabilities The user's physical and mental abilities are above natural members of their species in that verse, beyond what can be emulated via natural training and with little to no maintaining. This entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species, without being obviously supernatural. Applications *Contaminant Immunity *Decelerated Aging *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Athleticism *Enhanced Beauty *Enhanced Brain Capacity *Enhanced Charisma *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Flexibility *Enhanced Health *Enhanced Jump *Enhanced Instincts *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Lung Capacity *Enhanced Marksmanship *Enhanced Memory *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Stamina *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Vitality *Enhanced Wisdom *Enhanced Wits *Regenerative Healing Factor Levels *Peak Human Condition - User is at the highest un-augmented condition that a human can reach. *Enhanced Condition - User's condition may be augmented, but not to supernatural levels. *Supernatural Condition - User is blatantly more powerful than other members of their species. *Absolute Condition - The ultimate type, the user has no limits to physical strength, speed, stamina, etc. Associations *Accelerated Body Development *Balanced Mode *Body Manipulation *Computer Perception *Elemental Enhanced Condition *Empathy *Encyclopedic Knowledge *Enhanced Potential *Flawless Coordination *Hypercompetence *Hypercognition *Intuitive Aptitude *Physical Augmentation *Support Powers *Telekinetically Enhanced Condition Limitations *User may develop a superiority complex which can lead to underestimating opponents. *May include enhanced nutrition requirements. Known Users Gallery detail.jpg|Vargas (Marvel Comics) claimed to be Homo Sapiens Superior. Crimson Commando2.jpg|The Crimson Commando (Marvel Comics) is a mutant whose mutation keeps him in peak physical condition. SOLDIER 3rd Class.jpg|SOLDIERs (Final Fantasy 7) are infused with the cells of an extraterrestrial, enhancing their physical condition and overall physiology. IsaiahBradley.jpg|Isaiah Bradley (Marvel Comics) was one of the first test subjects of an early Super Soldier Serum. Solid Snake.png|Solid Snake (Metal Gear) is well known as "the man who makes the impossible possible" due to his physical prowess and military career. Miranda Lawson.png|Miranda Lawson (Mass Effect) is genetically engineered to be the peak of human perfection. Point_Man_artwork.png|The Point Man (F.E.A.R) is a genetically-engineered super soldier who possesses extraordinary reflexes and combat abilities. Megaman Volnutt.jpg|Mega Man Volnutt (Mega Man Legends) TD.jpg|Tinisha Dolaira (The Young Guardians) has a superhuman physical condition that makes her superior to humans in every way. Agent Bishop.jpg|Agent Bishop (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) ColeM.jpg|Cole MacGrath (Infamous series) V_for_Vendetta_by_Rub_a_Duckie.jpg|V (V for Vendetta) has been augmented through an experiment that gave him his enhanced condition. File:470px-Deathstroke.jpg|After going through Super-Soldier treatments, Deathstroke/Slade Wilson (DC Comics) was enhanced beyond typical humans. Shinichi Izumi.gif|Shinichi Izumi (Kiseijuu: Sei no Kakuritsu) becomes partially a parasite after merging with Migi from a life-threatening event. Suzaku_-_Physical_Abilities.png|Suzaku Kururugi (Code Geass) demonstrates his physical condition by outrunning a camera-mounted machine gun, and then kicking it off its base. Honest training.jpg|Honest (Akame ga Kill) has underwent extremely rigorous training since his youth, attaining an extremely robust constitution. Category:Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Peak Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Science Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Umbrella Powers